Doggie Traits
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Rin pops a 'unique' question on Sesshomaru. When he blurts out two wrong answers, interesting things happen. OLD STORY, THUS CRAPPY.
1. Any question?

Moshimoshi minna! This story is a little fluff one with Fluffy himself and Rin. I wrote this during my stay at the awesome Camp Davern. Practically everyone in my cabin read it (including one of my crazy councilors) and they all loved it, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: OKAY! Geez. I don't own anyone from the program Inu Yasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does and ever will. Now don't waste anymore time and read the fic!

Chapter 1: Any Question?

Sesshomaru could admit that he was quite bored as he sat on the grass against his tree trunk. He squinted as the bright rays of the sun met his bright gold eyes. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he semiconsciously stroked the fur boa wrapped around his shoulder. There was literally nothing to do on this lazy day except possibly torment that little imp Jaken. The imp however was doing something of his own business and was no where to be found. Sesshomaru had considered sparring with his worthless brother Inu Yasha but he didn't feel like finding him at the moment. I guess you could call him... lazy.

The only thing keeping Sesshomaru from dozing off was the girl about seven large paces away from him picking flowers in a nearby field. The demon didn't really know why that little human girl had stayed by his side for so many years. Sesshomaru really was a cruel demon lord who usually killed humans without so much as even a first thought, but he had done the complete opposite in reviving this not-so-little-girl anymore a few years ago. He didn't want to publicly admit it but Sesshomaru enjoyed the girl's company, even if she was annoying and smelt bad sometimes. He often caught himself staring at her as she picked flowers or did something else familiar. Like right now.

He blinked himself out of his trance as Rin smiled and began walking over to his lazy figure. Sesshomaru loved that smile. He almost felt like cracking his emotionless mask into a smile at the sight of it. His eyes followed her tall figure as she skipped over to him, folding her arms behind her back. Sesshomaru knew she was bout to offer him the bouquet of wild flowers held in her hand.

Rin reached the man and knelt down in front of him, holding out her freshly arranged collection of flowers ever so slowly. She was all too used to doing this and if Sesshomaru had kept all the flowers she had given to him a box a few meters squared, it would most likely be filled to the rim. Rin didn't really know if he kept all her flowers but all she cared for was the fact that he accepted them in the first place. Little did he know though, was that Rin's continuous bouquets were moistened in a layer of her love for him. When she was in the younger years of her life she had simply seen Sesshomaru as a good companion and savior. But now that she was older, her heart had developed strong affection for him unlike before.

Every time Sesshomaru's hand grasped the green stems of the flowers and pulled them from the young woman's hand like he was doing now, he could smell her happiness coming off in waves. But another scent always tingled at his nose which baffled him at what it was. In the past few days of being around the woman, he figured out the powerful scent, surprising himself. It was lust and love.

The ever-so-famous smile was plastered on her face as her hand was once again converted flowerless. Rin stared at the masculine yet feminine face of the man a foot away from her, captivated by his features. She was well aware of his superior nose and knew that he could most likely tell she loved him already. Sesshomaru's gold eyes slowly moved from the pink and yellow flower heads to the chocolate brown ones of Rin. Now the scent Rin was giving off was so strong it was making Sesshomaru feel a bit of pity for the human girl. He looked deeper into the eyes a foot away from him and stared. Rin blushed and cleared her throat.

"Um, Lord S-Sesshomaru?" she asked, the name rolling off her tongue like it was second nature to her. She had an important question to ask.

"What?" he said in a deep mono-tone voice. 'Oh no...' he though as he could smell her getting very nervous.

"C-could Rin – I mean I ask you a question?" Her face reddened even more.

"I suppose," he replied ('Even though you just did!'), already not liking the mood of things. 'What question could make her this nervous?' he thought. He was hoping he wouldn't have to break her heart with his answer to her question.

"Any question?" she asked again, fiddling with her hands.

He thought about it for a moment and decided if there could possibly be a worse question than what he was expecting. "Yes, any question Rin," he replied.

Feeling less nervous, Rin smiled and prepared to ask her question...

Dun-dun-dunnnnn!!! Read my next chapter to find out what the oh-so-important question is! I'll just say it's gonna be funny. So please I'd great appreciate it if you pressed the purple button down there that says GO. Arigatogosaimas! (sp?)


	2. His Untrustworthy Tongue

Wow! I got a lot more reviews on the first chapter than I thought I would! Thanks a lot to all those people who reviewed and read my first chapter. I hope you like this second one. Heheheheh...

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inu Yasha! Unless of course my dreams come true and I get to the selling of it first... hehehe...

Chapter 2: His Untrustworthy Tongue

Rin moved about an inch closer to Sesshomaru and asked her question that she had wanted to ask for about a month. "Okay. Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a tail?" was her important question.

Sesshomaru, expecting, "Can I be your mate?", almost broke his character and laughed hysterically at the curious woman. His eyes widened and instead of laughing he cracked a small smile. "Interesting," was all he said. This relieved the poor girl in front of him because she thought his answer would be to kill her for asking such a question.

Now she waited as he though about the answer. Sesshomaru had never considered the fact that girls liked fluffy things. He already had experienced Rin's faze of adoring the boa around his shoulder. Now, being a pure dog demon, he of course had grown a tail. (No one knows if he really has a tail, but I'm making him have on! ) 'If I answer yes, she'll undoubtedly wish to see it. That would torture. But then if I answer no, she would be sad. Wait, since when do I care about human's feelings? Damn, what should I do?' he thought as he stared passed Rin at the field behind her. 'I should say something or she'll think I'm ignoring her. Ah! There is the caring again!' Deciding the best thing to do would be to answer negatively, he replied, "Yes." 'Damnit!!!'

Rin's eyes immediately brightened up. Sesshomaru could smell her excitement but right now he was beating himself up inside for giving the true answer and meaning to supply the false one. Just as Sesshomaru predicted, she of course wanted to see it... or bravely even touch it.

"Can R – I... I see it Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, blushing so much she was convinced he would be able to feel the heat radiating off of her face. She knew that to see the 'doggie trait', he would have to pull down his pants a tad. (-o)

Sesshomaru looked at her with his usual emotionless face. 'I knew it! Damn, should I show it to her? I'll be bugged about it later...' He thought as he looked at her adorably expectant face. He narrowed his eyes as she inched closer to him, making contact with the fur. He stared at her face and felt his heart beat increase but chose to ignore it. Making his final choice that his response would yet again be no, he blurted out, "Yes." His eyes widened in shock and he tried to back away but couldn't due to the fact that there was a large tree trunk in his way. 'Why is my tongue deceiving me?!' he thought, a bit frightened with himself. 'Maybe I am under an unknown spell...'

Rin was completely astounded by his answer. 'Is he ill? He would never have said yes!' she thought. Now that she had his permission, although she doubted was truthful, she sat totally prepared with a huge smile plastered on her blushing face.

'I cannot believe I just... gah! Well it could be worse I suppose... at least it's Rin. Wait, what am I saying? Knowing her she'll want to pet me or something next! Oh Kami kill me now!' Sesshomaru was thinking as he hesitated. Faint pink appeared in his cheeks as he realized what he would have to do to let her see the special feature. He sighed in defeat as he removed his protective armor and se it down beside him by the tree trunk. Then he turned around and lowered his haori pants enough to pull out the desired 'item.'

BWAHAHAHAHA!! I am so mean to leave you at a cliff hanger such as this one. I apologize if I am making Sesshomaru too OOC for you but TOO BAD! It's my story. Aniwho, please review and I will post the next chapter sooner. Arigatou!


	3. A Tail of a Time

Wow! A lot of you people really like this story. sigh The reviews really make me laugh lol. I'm sorry for all those people who don't like reading stories where one of the characters in OOC. Rin has softened Sesshomaru up! Anyways, on with the story. (P.S, Bekki, think of that picture of Sessh in the hot spring from Deviantart when the time comes...... –nudge, nudge-)

Disclaimer: Same as what I said on the last chapter...

Chapter 3: A Tail of a Time

A delighted squeal came out of Rin at what she saw. It was the same color and texture as the demon dog's silver silky hair. Without even thinking, her hand began moving by itself towards the tail. It reached out and gently touched it. 'Yay! Aw it feels exactly like his hair,' she though happily as she began stroking. The tail began to move up more from a sag and a swaying motion began to take place. Her eyes widened because she knew dogs did this when they were happy. Deciding to take advantage of why Sesshomaru wasn't stopping her, she pet the tail more as it began swaying faster and then into a full out wag. Rin had to fight back a giggle.

Rin looked around at Sesshomaru's face to see is he was alright and found him looking sort of half asleep and in a daze. She let her giggle out and waved a hand in front of his face to try and snap him back to reality from a place she didn't want to know about.

He blinked, surprised as if he had just woken up from a restless sleep. "O-okay, that's enough wench," he said, quickly recovering as he covered himself back up and removed his tail from her loose grasp. 'That was strange. Not like me at all,' he though as he thought about Rin walking him from his unfamiliar daze. When she had stroked his tail, his brain had entered a calm and peaceful world, opening those rusty and stiff gates for the first time in his life since childhood.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, content with what she had just experienced. Now she would made it her every day goal to see and/or possibly pet his tale again. He let her do it to the fur resting in his shoulder, so should the tail be any different? 'Yes...' Rin thought a bit sadly.

Sesshomaru remained silent just in case his untrustworthy voice betrayed him again. Cutting it off wouldn't solve anything though, as he usually did with untrustworthy humans. He was still perplexed as to why he had said something he didn't want to. Or... i thought /i he didn't want to. But maybe his heart was functioning differently? Yes? No? We don't know! (hehe.. that rhymes!) Sesshomaru decided he needed to do some major thinking to himself about the issues with Rin and her affections towards him, his unfaithful voice and the whole tail ordeal. He also decided that there was no better way to do those things than a nice relaxing bath in the hot spring nearby.

Rin was currently sitting under a shady curtain of a large tree not too far from the tree she had seen the 'sacred fluff'. She was humming a random song and daydreaming about things a seventeen-year-old girl would after experiencing what she had just experienced. She picked a few blades of grass out of habit and lazily blew them away to let them drift in the currents of wind to a place she didn't care or think about.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go take a bath in that spring I saw before," she said to anyone who cared to be listening. She got up and brushed the dirt off the bottom of her kimono. Nodding, she said: "Yup, that's what I'll do!"

So, not even suspecting that her Lord Sesshomaru was at the same place she intended to go and doing the same thing she wanted to do, she headed over to the hot spring, bringing her hair and body washing bottles filled with her homemade mixtures. She hummed a random tune again as she closed up on the spring, already seeing some fog.

Hehehehe! I am soo evil! To make a cliff-hanger such as this one... I am sorry but do not fret or fear, the next chapter will be up soon! dodges random things being thrown in my direction If you brake my hands with those, I won't be able to type! things stop being thrown Thank you! Now review!!! ... please....


	4. The fog can get to you

Alrighty then! There's not much more of this story so I might just wrap it up in like two more long chapters. I want to write another funny one later and I think you guys'll like it so yeah. And by the way, I have another story in my biography if anyone wants to read it (hint hint!). Aniwho, thanks for all your reviews readers! They're very entertaining, lol. And also, while typing this up, I just remembered that he had one arm not two. But I wrote it so that he had two so too bad! lol...

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru slid into the hot soothing water of the hot spring. He favoured this one because it was quite big and it was deep in some parts so you could actually swim. He walked over to some rocks on the border of the pond and rested against his elbows, his arms in sort of a right angle. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and lay back his head, feeling his long hair swim around his body.

His head bolted forward and he opened his eyes wide, sniffing the air, an all too familiar but comforting scent to him reaching his nose. A soft humming sound also reached his ears. 'It's Rin! Damn that woman!' he thought as the scent and noise became more powerful to his senses. Slightly panicking, he searched for his clothing and started swimming/running toward them. But, just like his voice before, his brain just didn't want to move his body too much. Sesshomaru was extremely confused as to why this constantly kept happening to him. 'I don't understand!' he though as he tried to keep moving towards his clothing. Then he froze completely as he saw Rin walk out of the trees directly across from him with her head down, carrying some items. Sesshomaru stared as the woman hummed a song and as she lay down her things begin to take off her kimono, completely unaware the love of her life was only a short swim away for her and butt naked.

'What a stupid human! Maybe if I'm lucky she won't even see me here,' the now more slightly panicking Sesshomaru thought to himself but a tad falsely confident. He was beginning to feel a bit weird as he scent got stronger and almost overwhelming to him as Rin slipped into the water, her back turned to him. Sesshomaru darted his head to the side and I guess you could say "respected" her privacy. But this Sesshomaru does not respect anyone but himself, his father to his limits and especially worthless humans.

Sesshomaru, being deadly silent, walked over to the unsuspecting human, an idea as how to get rid of her already forming in his head. As he neared Rin, he began to feel guilty. But he ignored this awkward feeling as his hand neared her skinny neck. His sharp claws curved in and began to pierce her soft flesh as she let out a small scream and slowly turned around in his grasp. She met emotionless gold eyes and let out an almost inaudible gasp as she recognized Sesshomaru. His glare shot daggers through her heart. But a deep red blush tainted her cheeks as she noticed the position they were in.

'W-hen did L-lord Sesshomaru get here?!' she thought, 'Oh god...' she added as she stared at his bare chest. "L-lord Sesshomaru...' she managed to choke out. A few tears of pain and heart-ache escaped her hurt and confused eyes, making trails of her sadness down her cheeks. They landed in the water along with a few thick droplets of blood falling from her throat. Sesshomaru looked down only for an instant, the smell of her blood reaching his nose and scowled at what he had done to the human girl. Rin was then met with his backside and left quite hurt.

Sesshomaru could smell the familiar scent of salt water against wild flowers and realized she was shedding more fluent tears. Now he didn't know what to do and he had a growing ball of guilt settling and twisting around in his stomach. Then a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as an image of what he just saw of the girl who had stayed by his side for so long. Even though he thought humans were dirty and pathetic, he thought Rin was better behaved and looking than most. He really shouldn't have snuck up on her like that and what's more, cut her throat. He could have accidentally killed her by slitting an artery or cutting her head clean off her neck. The thought of not having Rin by his side anymore made his stomach clench and the ball of unpleasant guilt grew larger. He then thought: 'Aw, screw pride,' and turned around to face Rin so he could apologize.

Unfortunately, Rin had the same idea to apologize. She was going to say sorry for being in the hot spring at the same time even though she thought that was a stupid reason to say sorry. So, both of them turned to face each other at the same time and bumped into one another so their chests were compressed. Sesshomaru was uncomfortable with the fact that her breasts were crushed against him. He froze and could not make any movements because of the situation. For courtesy of respect, Rin stepped back from him totally freaked out and embarrassed at what had just happened. She turned around and collapsed into the water and began to let her embarrassment out through tears.

Rin had never felt this terrible. Well, maybe when she had gotten her first period and Jaken was the first to see, but now was a lot worse. Her neck was bleeding pretty badly, her chest hurt from being crushed and she was just extremely embarrassed. She began sobbing as the clear water around her began turning an orangey-red from the drops of blood mixing in.

Sesshomaru pitied the crying the crying woman in front of him. The smell of her blood was really beginning to bother him, the smell of her tears only adding a worse effect. As he concerned about her neck, he figured out what the right to do was. He crouched down in the water behind Rin and grabbed a hold of her shoulders so she couldn't move away, feeling her flinch. Sesshomaru looked at her bleeding neck guiltily where he had pierced her flesh and began licking the wound and blood. Rin tried to turn her head but Sesshomaru stopped her because he needed to heal her.

Agh! My fingies hurt... Please don't kill my for being evil but I like leaving your hanging! BWAHAHAHAHAGAGAGAG! Deep breathe... Anyways, keep on reading and reviewing.. And please please PLEASE try reading my other story. Arigatou! Next chappie will be up depending on all of that!


	5. Healing Two Wounds

All of your reviews are really funny, lmao. They make me laugh. And Lil'Lyn713, he's not really fully mooning her cuz he only pulled down his pants enough to get the tail out. So, yeah... that would be a lot OOC. Anyways, this will be the last chapter of this story, depending on whether people want me to write an epilogue or something. But thanks to all those people who read my little fanfic!

Disclaimer: (this one counts for both last chapter and this one cuz I forgot last time...) I do not own Inu Yasha... and thank god cuz Sesshomaru would probably kill me for writing this. Lol (sweat drop)

Chapter 5: Healing Two Wounds

Rin's sobs began to calm down as she concentrated on the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue on her neck. She was totally unprepared for this. The pain and the uncomfortable feeling of the wound were now disappearing as the demon licked the blood away. She did still feel a bit uncomfortable in his grasp because she thought if she moved the wrong way, those sharp claws would yet again pierce her vulnerable flesh. Rin was visibly shocked and disappointed when she felt Sesshomaru move his tongue away from her. She said nothing as she was free to move again.

Sesshomaru licked his lips free of Rin's blood and looked at the newly healed wound, just a small scar in the shape of a hole left covered in raw pink skin. He never would have thought that the blood of a human would taste good rather than disgusting like a human's should. Well, at least now she wasn't bleeding anymore and the pain was visibly gone. Sesshomaru felt a bit better with himself as the twisted pit of guilt in his stomach loosened and almost disintegrated.

Sesshomaru was still very close to Rin because he hadn't moved any distance away from her at all. He could smell her faint arousal and knew she must have been thinking along the same lines as him, the clothing situation they were currently in. He watched a tear from the woman beside him drop into the water and create a ripple. The guilt twisted around in his stomach once again. A sight escaped his lips as he cupped Rin's chin in his hand and looked into her widening eyes, clearly surprised at his actions.

"Why do you keep crying?" he whispered in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Rin was speechless to search for an answer to his question. "B-because I'm not worthy of you, Lord Sesshomaru," another tear slid out of her eye as she looked away with her eyes. (If you're laughing like my friends did, STOP! Grr...)

Sesshomaru was confused at her answer, even though he understood it perfectly. He was a pure demon while she was only human and didn't have any demon blood in her at all. But he didn't feel that towards Rin anymore. He forced her to look him in the eyes by moving her face toward him; her eyes shooting back to look at his face. "And why do you think that?"

"I am only of human blood," she answered while staring into his gold cat like pupils. She felt dirty in his grasp.

"Yes, you are. And I am a demon. But Rin, you are better than those weak humans. You are special to me," Sesshomaru told her before really thinking about it. Maybe he had wanted to say that because he felt the guilt pit loosen. "You might not think or believe that but I do."

Rin was fazed by these words, especially because they were coming from Sesshomaru, a powerful demon who she thought despised people her race with his last breath. "You really... mean that?" she asked, hoping the answer would be a positive one.

He paused and thought very carefully about the right answer to give. He thought about all the past eleven or so years of being with her, reviving her from being killed by the wolves and raising her as a child. He thought about how kind she always was to him even though something might have not gone her the way she preferred. He stared at her miserable face, remembering the bright smile that was usually planted upon it and decided on his answer. Hoping his tongue would not deceive him yet again, he nodded, saying, "Yes I do." Sesshomaru watched as Rin's tear-stained face completely changed into a bright red canvas of happiness and thought she looked adorable.

The girl was simply ecstatic now, knowing that the one she loved now finally admitted there was at least someone that was special to him and that she was that lonely person. She quickly wiped her face and began to swim over to her clothes lying in a haphazard pile on the shore, her smile still sculpting her face. But before she could get too far to her desired spot, an arm had grasped around hers and pulled her body back to into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had somewhat of a smile on his face as he pulled the bare woman out of the water and closer to his chest. "Did I say I was done yet?" he asked in a low tone with new found intentions.

Confused, Rin tried to read the look on his face to see what he meant. She stared into the cold barrier of his gold eyes, breaking it and seeing a new emotion she had never seen in his eyes. She gave a surprised gasp at her discovery and a blush appeared on her face. Her breaths became a little heavier as she wore a knowing smile in the suspenseful moment. Sesshomaru couldn't help it as he brought his hand around to the back of her head and pushed it forward and toward him.

Rin could now feel Sesshomaru's warm breath brushing against her face, they were so close. This girl had waited anxiously for some time for this moment, not caring that it was set in a hot spring on a hot summer's day. Suddenly her eyelids became very heavy and they half closed as she felt her head being pulled more into Sesshomaru's face. Her breath was cut short as she felt lips against hers and saw Sesshomaru's eyes closed. As she deepened the soft and innocent kiss into a more meaningful one she closed her eyes so as not to be rude and stare. Their mouths opened to envelop each others and Rin let out a small and somewhat surprised giggle as she felt the familiar tongue begin a dance with hers. She had never done anything near to what she was doing now or even thought anything of it (Well, if she had done anything like this with a boy, he would be killed by Sesshomaru). She wasn't sure if it was the same with Sesshomaru but she imagined he wouldn't have time for such a thing. She was right though; this powerful Lord of the Western Lands had had as much experience with this sort of thing as the woman "attached" to him.

So far things were good. Rin still couldn't believe this was happening. She never would have thought a man who hated humans would be expressing feelings like this with a human right now. Sesshomaru was wanting more of Rin and never wanting to stop, not even thinking about how he had practically raised this woman.

They broke their strong lip lock, gasping for air and both flushed. Sesshomaru went into the water so that just the tops of his shoulders and up were passed the steaming surface. He brought Rin down with him so she had only her head above the water. The demon stole Rin's chance of saying anything by covering her lips with his own and pulled her close to him with the kiss. Long sliver swam around the both of them and made a sort of glistening underwater curtain.

Sesshomaru broke from the kiss, getting a tad bored with this overdone action and needing a more rousing action. He felt Rin wrap her arms around his neck and pull onto him. Taking some advantage of this, Sesshomaru pulled both of her legs on either side of his hips and pulled her close, making her gasp in surprise at the position he had put them in. Both of their middles were pressing against each other. Not liking the spontaneous speed of things, Rin pulled away but Sesshomaru wrapped a strong arm around her waist and stopped her.

"Relax, I won't do anything. Yet," he said gently, his voice smothered in a growl. He felt her do as he said as her tense body went limper. Rin was comforted but still nervous with the "yet" addition to his statement. But all the feelings of uneasiness vanished as Rin felt Sesshomaru's tongue lick her chest area, earning a small exclaim of surprise. The little cry soon turned to pleasure as he repeated his accomplishment. She giggled as his tongue tickled her stomach and then her hips. Sesshomaru's lips brushed her skin and then went up to her mouth again, Rin returning the kiss hungrily. Rin then searched and found the ever-so-famous 'scared fluff' of his tail and yanked it, getting a little jump from the owner. Liking the fact that playing with his tail made him put more enthusiasm into things, she repeated this powerful action.

/----------/

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were giving their own concert to all the open ears of the woodland area and the sky had puffy white clouds scattered all over the blinding bright blue. The morning was a beautiful one and it was certainly a day to be outside. The day was currently about half way over and two people could be found sitting in the cool shade of the tall trees talking to each other casually. Or so it seemed. The younger figure was dressed in a white and baby blue kimono with brown hair while the other had a mix of white, yellow, red, blue black and silver on their body.

"Please?" Rin repeated yet again with a convincing puppy-dog look plastered on her face.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed but also had a look of amusement in his tired eyes. His face also looked bored about something. "But why?" he asked for about the tenth time in a weary tone, the words already worn-out from over use.

"Because it's just so cute!" she replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed, defeated yet again by the earnest woman in front of him.

"Fine, if you must," he said. She squealed in sheer delight as he turned his back to her and showed her his long tail. Rin did the same as the day before and began to stroke and pet it while Sesshomaru sat their quite irritated. The reason for his annoyance was that he knew this crazy and demanding woman would want him to let her do this to him every single day until her obsession wore off. But he smiled, knowing her didn't mind as much as before. This was because he loved that human with all of his pure demon heart.

Well, there ya have it. I love the ending, if I do say so myself. I hope it's an "Aww!!!" ending... Thank you to all the people who read this and found some entertainment and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Tee-hee... Till my next story! (read the other one.. it's not THAT bad...)

- Tori – a.k.a, fluffy-fuzzy-ears.


	6. Epilogue

Okay, this is just a short little epilogue for this story. I think it's cute and funny so yeah that's why I decided to write it. Thanks for all of your reviews!!

Disclaimer: (what I said on the last chapter...)

Epilogue 

Rin giggled as she felt her hair being pulled down. He eyes focused on the fuzzy silver triangles on the top of a small head. The big gold eyes reminded her only too well of her mate and a certain brother-in-law.

"Awww! He looks just like Inu Yasha!" she squealed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at the child in the woman's arms. It was like déjà vu of the day when he saw his brother for the first time. "How nice... I love it," he said sarcastically. He winced as Rin's elbow met his ribs.

"Oh you know you like him," she said, not taking her eyes off the baby. "You wanna home him?" she didn't wait for his answer as she rearranged the child and dumped it in Sesshomaru's only arm in the fluffy boa. He made a small sound of surprise as the little version of Inu Yasha grasped a thick bunch of silver hair and pulled it down. He sighed as he looked at what he had created, preparing his mind and body for another half-demon. 'The ears are cute though, I must admit...' he thought as the little face buried itself into the fur beside it. Sesshomaru smiled.

Now that was the end of this cute story. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
